Careful
by ExplicitlySilent
Summary: Eren and Rivaille are currently lovers. Dreams, murders, fictions, and reality seems to be getting in the way of his happiness. Levi is unsure of what to do. Eren is desperately searching for a solution with his lover to cure his life from all these problems. Will he cure it? Or will he give in and fail? Modern! AU (Alternate Universe) - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I was actually motivated for a story. Well- I'm sorry for bad start. I hope you enjoy~! Sorry for the bad plot. Oh! And also, this story will have maaaaany conflicts that Eren and Levi will need to face. It'll be listed in the summary. The summary sounds so cheesy I can't even.. -Cries and curls up- I hope I entertain you with this! I also didn't beta this yet.. so... ;w;. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Yes, there will be smut later. (Unfortunately some rape too...) I am no good at coming up with ideas also- Forgive my bad writing and bad creativity. I hope you enjoy this~**

**Summary: Eren and Rivaille are currently lovers. It's been awhile ever since they were officially announced as lovers. . Dreams, murders, fictions, and reality seems to be getting in the way of his happiness. Levi is unsure of what to do. Eren is desperately searching for a solution with his lover to cure his life from all these problems. Will he cure it? Or will he give in and fail? Modern! AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Rating: M (Obviously!)**  
**Disclaimer: Anything from Shingeki No Kyojin does not belong to me. This is purely a fanmade fanfiction.**

* * *

"Nngh..." His eyelids slowly lifted to only encounter a blurry vision. His emerald hues stared at the man who was currently concentrated on whatever he was doing on his laptop. He reached to wipe his eyes to allow his vision to grow a bit more clearer. "..Rivaille-san..?" He softly grumbled, sitting up and continuing to rub at his eyes. "You're finally awake huh.?" Eren turned his head to the side to take a glance at the clock. "...9AM..? How long have I been sleeping..?" He questioned, shifting to the edge of the bed. "Quite awhile, you didn't even bother to wake up even if I did punch or kick you. Did you have that.. _dream_ again?" Eren emerald orbs widened before quickly softening. "...Yeah..." Rivaille paused his typing to spin his chair around to take a look at the boy. His expression was visibly dull yet a hint of happiness was shown in his eyes. His glasses were preventing the boy to even get a clear look at his eyes.

"...Go shower and get changed." Eren blinked a couple of times in confusion. "I-I don't have a change of clothes though..." A set of clothes was flung towards his face. "Just use those. You can keep them if you want." The brunette eyed suspiciously at the clothes, wondering if they could even fit him. Before he could even make a comment, he was shoved towards the bathroom to take a shower. Rivaille tossed him a clean and fresh towel before slamming the door close to leave him to showering.

"Eeh.. Where are we going to go though...? Well whatever.."  
He quickly stripped out of his clothing, and hung them on the side. He stepped into the shower, switching the water on. Torrents of water soon began pouring down on him. He switched the temperature of the water hotter than usual. He brought the palm of his hands up to his now-drenched hair and pulled it back, letting out a deep sigh. The droplets of the pouring hot water had felt extremely refreshing. Before long his thoughts had completely enveloped his attention._ I had that dream again.. Moreover I feel asleep in Rivaille-san's bed.. Again. I wonder why I collapse sometimes when I'm with Rivaille-san.. It's strange... I wonder if I'm causing him any trouble..._ Eren reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted some into the back of his hand to smear it over his hair. He lathered the small amount of shampoo, slowly and thoroughly scrubbing his hair. That dream... A dream of a horrifying world.. Titans.. The Corporal.. It's all so strange... It feels so real... After not too long, he shifted a bit to begin rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He could feel the soap dripping out from his hair. The water did feel.. relaxing. He let his eyelids drop for a moment before continuing on.

* * *

Rivaille tapped his finger on the desk, angrily eyeing at the clock. "What's taking him so goddamn long..." Before he could even spring out from his seat to check up on Eren, the boy had finally left the washroom and fortunately at the right timing. The towel that was given to the boy was wrapped around his neck and he wore a plad and white t-shirt, along with burnet colored trousers. "Surprisingly these fit..." The brunette mumbled to himself before his attention was caught by Rivaille.  
"Finally you're done. I was going to beat you if you took any longer." The shorter one complained, and folded his arms, placing them over his chest. "So- Uhm.. Rivaille-san.. Where are we going?" Eren asked, somewhat irritated by the fact that he was suddenly forced to go take a shower and informed that they were heading out. "We're just heading out for a bit. If you don't remember, there's a street festival tonight so why don't we spend some time out for the time being? Besides, you need to get your mind off of things. Stop thinking too much you brat." Eren's cheeks turned pink at the explanation. Ah.. Come to think of it, it hadn't been quite long since they were dating. Strangely enough, Rivaille was the one who asked him out. It was quite demanding though. He remembered that one moment as if it was just yesterday.

_Eren observed as the snow slowly fluttered from the seemingly liard-colored sky. His gloved hands lifted to catch one of the flakes. He watched them slowly melt before shifting his attention over to the shorter man seated beside him. "Uhm.. So.. Rivaille-san... What did you want to talk about..?" He awkwardly questioned the other's reasoning of bringing him all the way out here. It was rare for Rivaille to even call anyone out. Especially on a cold and snowy day. The brunette slightly shivered from the cold, attempting to focus his whole attention at Rivaille. Rivaille's eyes were focused and confident. Almost like he was ready to admit something. However unexpected words departed from his lips. "Become my lover. It's not a request, it's an order." With that, Eren's face transformed into a color that was almost the color of a tomato. "H-Huh..? Rivaille-san .. What are you-..." His words were cut off as warm lips were pressed against his own. His emerald hues widened in surprise. He felt no urge to shove or even question the other's actions and words.. He was just.. surprised. Unexpectedly, the kiss was gentle and tender, a feeling almost unsuited for the shorter man. Their lips departed and Eren was left with absolutely no words. "..." He opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't gather the right words. However, there was only one word that seemed appropriate for the situation. "...Alright..." A small heart-filled smile curled on the brunette's lips and he took Rivaille's hand. It was warm..._

"..ey... Eren... Eren! Are you even listening..?" Eren was snapped off from his memories as the familiar voice had called out to him. "Oh- I'm sorry.. Uhm.. What were you saying...?" Rivaille's face wrinkled in irritation. He resisted the urge to punch the brunette in the face. "I said- Is there any place you want to head in particular..? Also, cut it with the -san at the end of my name. We're already dating. Just call me Rivaille or Levi." Eren mentally facepalmed at himself, aware that he neglected to recall that reminder. "I know.. I know.. I just forgot.. I'm sorry Levi.." Eren let out a light chuckle reaching to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Whatever. Anyways, we're going to head out soon. Tell me when you're ready." Rivaille returned to the laptop. _Ah.. Come to think of it.. Levi is a writer. He usually spends his time at home writing out many things for individual jobs as a writer.. He writes for magazines, newspapers, sometimes news cast and most of the times, novels. Levi is most famous for his novels really.. I enjoyed one his books. It was called, "The Taunting Pigs." It was mainly horror and perhaps a bit of angst but man it's an amazing story. I want to read it again... _Eren blinked. _These dreams are somewhat similar to Levi's novel.. I wonder if my admiration for it has something to do with it..._

Eren quietly slipped back into the washroom and hung his towel. He pulled open one of the drawers, hoping to find some kind of new hair comb to use. Despite that he didn't care about how messy his hair was, he knew that Levi would grow upset with how sloppy he could be sometimes. Luckily, a hair comb was found and he began combing his hair. He spent a couple of minutes before tossing the comb back in the drawer. He flicked off the lights, making his way back to where Rivaille was. "I guess I'm ready.." He took a seat on the bed, and patted the soft bedding. "Just wait a few minutes." Rivaille took a few minutes to complete typing his work. "There." He leaned back on his seat, heaving a deep sigh. "Alright. Just give me a few." The shorter male left his seat, making his way to the washroom. "Alright..." Eren laid back down on the bed, and rolled onto his side. He yawned, feeling somewhat sleepy even after a morning shower. "I wonder if Levi even slept yet... I doubt he did... Or did he..?" The brunette shrugged, uncertain. He really didn't have the room in his mind to even think about it. He became a bit more concentrated on that certain dream. Without realizing he felt his eyelids grow heavy and slowly his eyelids dropped.

* * *

_"Eren.. Eren..!" Eren jumped as he felt a hand slap his shoulder. It almost felt like he was in a completely different world. He whipped his head to see who slapped his shoulder. "Oh.. It's just you Armin... You scared me for a moment there." Armin sighed. "Eren I heard that they updated the 3D maneuver gear. Don't tell anyone but.." The blonde leaned, and his voice grew into a hush. "They changed the wires for it. It's a bit... Uhm.. sharper.." The brunette quickly became aggitated at the news. "What- Who the hell came up with the idea?" He whispered back, quite aware of what those wires could do. "The bad thing is that.. Corporal Levi doesn't know yet... Besides.. Those wires could injure someone when using it. Even if it could kill a titan- It could even kill someone! I want to object somehow but.. I actually need Corporal Levi's help and yours.." Eren pulled back, his expression filled with confusion. "My help..? Why mine..?" Armin clasped his hands together, indicating that he was pleading for this. "Please Eren! You're the only one that can ask Corporal Levi..!" He sighed in defeat. "Alright.. I'll do it ... It'll take me a bit though..." _  
_It wasn't long before Eren had begun searching for Armin to inform him of the news. "Armin..!" He waved at the boy and he turned to direct his attention to the brunette. "How'd it go..? Did it fail..?" An expression of concern crossed over the blonde's features. "It didn't fail but.. today we're going to practice with these updated maneuver gears.. At least that's what he said. He wanted to see how it'll go.." Armin's nearly turned pale. "B-But .. We can't do that...!" Eren gripped onto Armin's shoulders. "It's alright... We can trust him.. Right..?"_

_Practice had commenced. Eren had found these new wires a bit troubling. He grappled onto the nearest tree, finding it hard to control the strong material these wires used. He nearly fell. "Uwah..!" He stumbled, eventually crashing down onto the ground. "Owh!" Eren laid there, almost immobilized. A certain figure had landed beside him, kicking him on the side. "G-Gah..!" That ice-piercing kick.. Of course it was Corporal Levi.. His emerald hues shot a small glare to the shorter one and he slowly sat up from his position, groaning at the small pain coming along with the effort of getting up. "Tch.. These wires aren't good. Whoever decided this are dumbasses." He extended his hand, waiting for Eren to take it. "That's what I told you.. Owow..." Eren happily took the offered hand, pulling himself up with the help of the Corporal. "I'm going to file a goddamnit complaint about this. They better respond to it and listen to my order. I'm going back. Come with me, brat." Eren gave a nod in understanding, taking a moment to watch the other soldiers praticing with the updated 3D maneuver gear and somewhat failing. Only a handful of people were able to make good use of them._

* * *

"Eren. When the hell did you fall asleep?" The pain of a flick to his head was felt. He was immediately awoken from his dream. "...C-Corporal Lev-.. Oh..." The brunette was now aware that he was back to reality. He sat back up, rubbing his eyes. He held his forehead, and hoped to shake off that sleepiness. "You've been having those dreams more often.." What he said was nothing more than a fact. Those dreams were oddly continuing on as if he was living another life in another parallel universe. What bothered him was how much it felt like reality. He never encountered dreams that were endless and real. It was bugging him. "Oh- I'm sorry.. How long did I sleep..? I hope I didn't sleep for too long...""You didn't sleep for that long. 30 minutes or something. Anyways, are you still up for heading out?" Rivaille questioned, somewhat hoping that the boy would still be willing to agree to the idea. Eren an instant nod, not wanting to let him down. While it was true that he didn't want to let his lover down, he wanted to enjoy everyday with Rivaille so it didn't strike to him as a problem.

"Lets head out shall we?" Rivalle reached and pulled the other up from his seat and held onto his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally finished the second chapter! ;w; I'm sorry that this chapter is so bad. This chapter shows how Eren meets Rivaille. The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this chapter or the previous chapter. What do you think guys? Once again this is un-beta'd. Please review if possible! Flaming is appreciated too..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any content relating to it. This fanfiction is purely fanmade

* * *

"There he is.." Eren swallowed the lump in his throat, silently observing the man from a corner. "Y-You can do it Eren.. Just ask him for it.. Just ask him for it..." He gathered up all his courage, and stepped out in front of the man. The teen held out a book and bowed, his eyes clenched shut. "R-Rivaille-san..! C-Can you please sign this for me!" Eren felt like he just humillated himself in front of the person he admired. The shorter man blinked before turning his head away to click his tongue. "Tch. Some brat you are. Give it to me." He snatched the book from the teen. "Do you have some sort of marker or something?" Rivaille asked just as he was handed a sharpie. "I guess this will do." He popped off the marker lid, and quickly scribbled down his signature on the book. "Here, are you satisfied?" The brunette's emerald hues widened much like a child who had just received candy. "T-Thank you...!" Before he could even run off, Rivaille had grabbed his arm. "R-Rivaille-san..?"

"..Hey. What's your name?" A small smirk twisted on his lips. "How did you know that I was the author of the book anyways? I rarely reveal my identity.." The brunette froze at the question. "Oh .. Uh..." The theen hesitated to answer. "Are you some kind of stalker or something? Kind of creepy if you ask me." Eren bit the bottom of his lip, deciding to relent. "My name is Eren..And I-I uhm... I really loved your book..! I'm a huge huge fan of it..! So.. Uhm.. I wanted to meet you.. and uh-." His ramble was cut off as Rivaille raised a hand, indicating for the other to stop. "Yeah, yeah I get it.." The brunette felt like he was much like a stalker. He was disappointed at himself for going that far just to meet with the person he admired. "Aren't you in high school or something?" Eren lifted his body back up to properly stand. "Uh.. Yes.." Ah.. Of course, his uniform gave it away. "I'm surprised to know that a brat like you is interested in books like these. Strange aren't you? Most brats these days don't seem to be interested in novels." Eren almost gave a pout. "W-Well.. I don't usually read that much but.. I really loved your book .. and uhm-...!" He was cut off once again as a card was shoved towards him. Eren blinked, slowly reaching to take the card. "This is..." He flipped it to the opposite side to inspect the back. Ah.. His phone number is on the back... "Er.. Why did you give me..." Rivaille shrugged.

"If you're interested, you can call me."

* * *

Eren stared at the card, pondering over whether or not he should call Rivaille. He plopped down onto the bed. It would be a great opportunity to get to know him! He continued hesitating. He trembled, reaching for his cell phone. The teen flipped it open, and decided to add a new contact. "Okay.. I can talk to him.. H-He gave me his phone..number.. after all..." Slowly, he copied down the digits on his cell phone. "T-There... M-Maybe I should give him a call.." He gulped, slowly reaching to press, 'Call.'_ I can do it... Just press it-_ "U-Uwah..!" The phone vibrated, and sang out it's ringtone indicating a call.

He quickly checked the caller ID to notice who it belonged to. "Mikasa?" He answered, and placed the receiver to his ear. "Mikasa hey. Do you need anything? Huh? You want me to come to the park-? I have to finish my English homework..! Why don't you just come over? You are ..? Well alright." He hung up, tossing his cell phone to the side. It took him about a moment to figure out what he was previously doing. In an instant, he sat up, and reached for his cell phone once again. "R-Right.. ! I was adding Rivaille-san as a contact..." He fiddled with the device, hesitating to dial in the numbers for a contact. "Oh whatever..!" It only took him about several seconds to copy his number down. "D-Do I call him...?" His lip quivered. "L-Lets call him..." His finger slowly reached to press 'call.' He shakily moved the receiver back to his ear. His eyes were shut tightly in anticipation. "Rivaille speaking." Eren's heart throbbed. That familiar voice. "H-Hello... Rivaille-san..." A laugh through nose was heard from the other line. "So you actually called. I'm not surprised." Eren attempted to reply. "I-I couldn't uhm.. help it...!" "That's alright. Instead of talking over the phone, why don't you head over to my place? I'm sure that'd be much easier..." Eren took a moment to process what he had just said. Did he invite him over to his home. "I.. I would love to but I have to uhm.. finish some homework.. I don't know if I have time.. Besides a friend is coming over.." "Why don't you just say that you're heading somewhere else? I can help you with homework if you'd like." The brunette was tempted to inform Mikasa that he planned to head somewhere else. "...I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I'll come.."

"I'll be waiting then. My address is..."

* * *

Eren lifted his head to stare at the building in front of him. "So this is the place..." It was a complex apartment. It seemed somewhat suiting for a writer like him to live in a apartment. He gently gripped at the strap of his school bag, wrapped around his shoulders. He was a tad bit nervous. He turned his head towards a direction direction to find Levi, standing there. "Looks like you came, Eren." The brunette felt his heart skip a beat as he had finally met Rivaille once again. "Y-Yeah..." The shorter man headed inside, beginning to lead the way for Eren. "Come on."

They entered a long corridor and at the end, there was seemingly a flight of stairs. Rivaille continued his steps forward with Eren following behind. The brunette curiously turned his head towards different directions, inspecting the different decorations on the wall with his eyes. They all look so expensive.. It's kinda weird to have decorations and portraits hanging in an apartment corridor.. Well I guess that really doesn't matter. It wasn't long before they reached the stairs. They made their way up to find another corridor. Instead of decorations on the side, many doors to individual rooms were seen. The hall extended right until there was another flight of stairs. Eren squinted, barely able to see the other stairs on the opposite side of the hall. The two resumed their steps and Rivaille reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of keys for his room. He unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a large room. From the door, there was a few other doors to other rooms that was visible even from the entrance. Rivaille headed further inside, closing the door behind him. "You can go ahead and take a seat. I'll make some tea or something." The brunette gave a small nod, making his way over to the couch to take a seat. It was soft and comfy. The texture felt almost like silk. The snow white added to the great features of the cushion could be felt though.

_Everything looks amazing ..._ Eren felt somewhat jumpy. He resisted the urge to check out the other rooms to see what would be inside. His eyes focused on the surroundings in the room. Ahead of the couch he was seated in, there was a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. A coffee table laid in front of the couch. It was clean and almost shining. Despite the few books that were scattered across the table, it was still clean. Two armed chairs were set individually on the opposite sides of the coffee table, matching the couch's materials and appearance but they were seats only suitable for one person.

A couple of portraits were hung on different parts of the walls of the room but they didn't catch his attention. A bookshelf was leaned against a corner of the room, seemingly near by the entrance. He lifted himself from his seat, desiring to inspect what kind of books did Rivaille enjoy. The bookshelf was lined and filled with all kinds of books. There was countless books he hadn't read before. "Wow..." The teen excitedly browsed through, his emerald hues shining in curiosity. "He even has the full series of 'The Holy Knight.' I never thought he would be the type of person to actually read that series. It was decent enough though..."

It wasn't long before Rivaille returned, finding Eren browsing through his bookshelf. He held a tray in his hand, consisting of a tea set. The teapot obviously carried tea. He set down the tray down onto the coffee table and took several steps towards the brunette. "Huh? I thought you didn't like reading much." Eren's excitement was interrupted as the shorter man had suddenly spoke behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. "Oh- Uh.. I guess I read a few things.. Hehe..." He felt embarrassed. He reached and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry- I was just curious that's all.." Rivaille shrugged, proceeding to take a seat on the couch. Eren quietly followed behind him, sitting next to him. "Eer... So Rivaille-san why did you invite me over to uhm.. your house.." He questioned the other's invitation, watching him pour the tea into one of the cups. He handed the brunette the cup, indicating for the other to drink it. Eren happily accepted it, and brought the edge of the cup to his lips to softly blow on it to let it cool down for a second. He took a small sip. "You striked to me as interesting. You should feel lucky, brat." The teen nearly choked on his tea. "Oh.. Uh.. I see.." A nervous chuckle followed. "This tea is really good too.. What flavor is this?" "Peach tea. A friend brought some for me a few days ago. Never bothered to open it. Decided to use it for you." He briefly summarized how he even received the tea brand. "Don't you need to work on your homework or something? It's only Friday. You have plenty of time tomorrow." Rivaille poured himself a cup of tea, taking a sip as well. "It's better to get it done than later right..? I mean you get more time afterwards.. So what's the harm?" Eren felt a bit calmer and less awkward as he began conversing more with the man. He felt a small wave of relief run through him. He hoped his awkwardness didn't cause any sort of judgement from the other. Eren placed his cup onto the table.  
"English was it?" Rivaille set down his cup. "I can help you if you're having any trouble." The teen sheepishly smiled. "No, it's fine. I can do it myself." He pulled the strap of his school bag off his shoulders, placing the bag down next to him. "Lets see.." He searched through his bag, rummaging to find his books. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a notebook with a piece of paper attached to it. He removed his pencil case from his bag as well to retrieve his pencil and eraser. He placed his things down onto the coffee table, nodding. He flipped open his notebook, taking the piece of paper attached to it and placed it near the notebook to read from there. He began scribbling down the necessary work that was vital to complete the criteria of his homework. The man observed as Eren had begun working. Looks like he wasn't too bad with English. "I can check your work after. Tell me when you're finished." Rivaille took one of the books that were scattered on the table. He began reading, his eyes scanning through the words with boredom.

Half an hour passed and Rivaille's attention was caught as the shutting of a notebook was heard. He twisted his head towards the sound, seeing that Eren was finally finished. He lowered his book, and extended a hand. "Let me check over your work." The teen nodded, handing him the notebook. He held out his hand, waiting for the other to give him a pencil to correct his work. The teen handed Rivaille his pencil, watching the other beginning to correct his work. It only took him a few minutes to complete editing. The shorter man returned his notebook. "You're pretty decent at this. Good job." Eren felt his heart throb from the praise. "R-Right..!" He shoved his notebook back in his bag along with his pencil as well. "Thank you.." The brunette reached and lifted the cup from the table once again, taking a small sip.

"I really..." Suddenly, Eren's fingers released the cup, allowing it to smash into pieces due to the impact of the landing on the floor. The tea spilled. His eyelids dropped and he fell over. Rivaille's eyes widened at the sudden collapse. He gently shook the teen. "Eren? Eren? Eren?! Wake up-... Does he have a condition or something..? This is troubling.. Damned brat.."

* * *

_It felt so strange.. It was like.. he was with the Corporal.. In a entirely different world once again. This occurred many times. Suddenly, he would collapse finding himself in a different world with entirely different memories, time and surroundings.. He couldn't tell if it was reality or not... He was close to passing out until Rivaille had slapped him. "..!" Eren held his cheek. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Eren."_

_"Corporal... Rivaille-san... Again..." The shorter man lifted a brow. "Did you have that dream again?" He questioned, staring blankly down at the teen. "Yeah... It was strange.. I met you for the first time in that world..." This happened frequently. Despite his demeanor, Rivaille was always willing to listen to Eren. There was just something special about the teen. It wasn't the fact that he was a titan shifter... He didn't understand what it was. "..Met me for the first time? How was it?" "I was a huge fan of a book you wrote or something.. I don't even know what the book is about... I ran up to you and asked you to sign it ... You decided to sign it and... I don't remember... It's almost a blank.." He felt himself drifting to sleep. "..." Rivaille didn't bother to stop him from his sleep. He observed the brunette's expression as he fell asleep. It seemed.. peaceful... Whatever. He made his way out of the room._

* * *

"...Again.." Eren's eyes fluttered open as he finally regained consciousness. It had been awhile since he had collapsed just like that. It was in front of someone, especially Rivaille. He felt the soft and silk mattress under him, seeing that he was laying in bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. These dreams were.. reoccurring. They've been happening ever since he had turned twelve. Every night, those dreams appeared. They continued on as if it was a story that was being told, endlessly. He held his forehead knowing that a headache was coming. "Finally awake are you?" Eren whipped his head towards the familiar voice, knowing that voice belonged to Rivaille. "So, what's up with suddenly collapsing?" "Oh... " He dropped his head, and gripped onto the bedsheets. "It's a bit.. complicated really... " He bit the bottom of his lip, hoping that Rivaille would believe him. "Ever since I've turned twelve I've been having these.. dreams. Sometimes I would collapse and those dreams would continue like a story. Dreams of a completely different world... I don't know how but.. I met you in these dreams before I even met you here.. It's all too realistic... Do you think it's some sort of problem or something..?" Rivaille folded his arms, placing his arms to his chest.

"...Don't know..."

"A..Alright..." The brunette glanced at the clock on the wall. "...It's 9PM..? A-Ah..- I need to head home... I'm really sorry..!" Eren sprung out of the bed, quickly making the bedsheets. "I'll be leaving now-"

"I'll give you a drive home."

* * *

"I'm sorry for all the trouble.." The teen gave a bow in apology as he had gotten out of the car, speaking to Rivaille through the now-opened window. "Don't apologize. Anyways, come to my apartment tomorrow again, if you're free. Considering that you're brat, you probably have a lot of time." Eren gave a nod in understanding. "I-I'll try to." Rivaille reeled the window up, beginning to drive off.

A sigh departed the teen's lips. He entered back inside of his own apartment. As he headed inside of his apartment room, he slammed the door shut, and quickly locked it before flopping down on his own bed. "I feel so tired.." His eyes stared into the darkness. He didn't want to bother switching on the lights. He rolled on his bed, laying on his side.. _Come to think of it.. It's been about two years since I've moved from my parents place.. Mikasa has a job already even though she's in high school. I have no idea how's that possible.. I should get a part-time job to pay my rent.. Mikasa's been paying for my rent for some reason.. I should stop relying on her.._ As his thoughts consumed him, he quickly fell off into sleep without realization.

_"...Corporal... Rivaille.."_


	3. I'm very sorry

_A/N:_

_What a horrible person I am.. I apologize.. This story will not be continued. I thought it was a good idea but I have no idea on how to proceed forward anymore. I apologize. To make it up, I have a new plot in mind. After searching through Levi/Eren comics on pixiv, I have a new idea for a story. This will be inspired by this comic on pixiv called, "Jaeger Bakery Home." At least that's what it translates to._

_Here's a little summary._

_Eren and his family owns a bakery shop. He is nothing more than an ordinary high school boy assisting his mother at the bakery, everyday. With all the time he had spent helping out, he considers taking the career of a patissiere. He isn't certain about taking that path. One day, a man enters the bakery to purchase some baked goods from them. Eren registers the other as nothing more than a customer until the man's visits become more frequent. After awhile of his frequent visits, the man claims to be a patissiere and gives praise to their bakery. It doesn't take much for Eren to become motivated for his new dream career._

I'm very sorry. I am not a good writer am I ? (_ _ ;;;)

I'm very sorry!

(^;;)


End file.
